


university

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fukurodani Week, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four: Onaga Wataru<br/>Prompt: University</p>
<p>Onaga knew his parents wouldn't be able to make it to Parent's Weekend at his university so he wasn't expecting anyone to arrive for him. Especially not the old Fukurodani boys' volleyball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	university

**Author's Note:**

> my precious onaga  
> this was so much fun  
> i wish this was canon so bad tbh (AND CAN I TALK ABT SARUKOMI or KOSA OR WHATEVER OTHER SHIP NAME KOMI/SARUKUI ARE)  
> if you wanna talk to me abt sarukomi (this is what their name is from what ive seen) then feel free to reach me @ tumblr  
> and if my sorry excuse of a hyperlink doesnt work then my tumblr is falsegljtter  
> enjoy!

When Onaga’s parents canceled for Parents’ Weekend, he didn't expect anyone else to show up. Why would he? It was Parents’ Weekend after all and if your parents can’t come then it’s likely no one would come in their place. This was why he didn’t expect to see the entirety of Fukurodani’s old boys’ volleyball team rushing towards him.

“Onaga!” Bokuto yelled before grabbing the confused student and twirling him around in his arms.

“Bokuto? Everyone? Why are you here?” Onaga asked while watching his old team swarm him.

“A little birdy told us that your parents can’t come today,” Sarukui said.

“So we decided to come instead!” Komi finished and the two crossed their arms over their chests. “Now my boy, how have your classes been?”

“My boy?” Onaga repeated.

“Don’t talk back to your mother like that,” Sarukui admonished, leaving Onaga just as disgruntled as he was at the start of their exchange.

“Ignore them. We can leave if you’d like,” Akaashi stepped in.

“But Keiji,” Bokuto whined loudly and rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, “we just want to support Onaga.”

“Obviously, but we don’t want him to feel uncomfortable. He might even have plans already,” Akaashi reminded Bokuto. Only now did Onaga notice the matching college sweatshirts the two wore and was reminded that they were at the same university. Everyone must have used their precious time away from university to come see Onaga and he felt bad for even thinking of sending them away.

“It’s fine you can all stay. I just don’t think they’d let us go to the activities with such a large group,” Onaga admitted.

“That’s fine! We’ll just go see the campus then get something to eat together,” Yukie said and the team was sold.

“Okay then. Well over here’s the campus library,” Onaga explained while pointing to a large building. With his team behind him (because it’s hard to shake old memories and even harder to remember he graduated high school last year so they were not his team anymore) Onaga headed to the library, feeling more like a tour guide than a university student.

\----

“Your campus is amazing!” Kaori complimented as they took up two tables at the diner they chose for food.

“It’s lovely,” Yukie agreed through a mouthful of food.

“I knew my son would pick such an amazing university,” Komi said while wiping fake tears from his eyes.

“My son? You mean our son?” Sarukui replied incredulously.

“We are not having this fight again Saru,” Komi countered with a surprising amount of venom for an act.

“I’m just saying he’s not your son alone,” Sarukui said before taking another sip of his drink.

“Well when you push him out of your body and are in labor for eight hours then you can talk about how he’s your son,” Komi glared at Sarukui.

“Enough,” Washio rumbled and immediately the two stopped their bickering. Onaga shot a grateful look at his fellow middle blocker, who did nothing but nod and take another bite of food. 

“Oh crap look at the time!” Yukie yelped as she checked her phone. “It’s almost eight.”

“I’m sorry we monopolized your time,” Akaashi apologized.

“We should get going for the day, but we’ll be back tomorrow!” Bokuto promised and the rest of the team agreed wholeheartedly.

“See you tomorrow shnookums!” Komi said and squished Onaga’s cheeks before skipping off with Sarukui in tow.

“Have a nice rest because tomorrow we’re gonna party!” Bokuto yelled, ruffling Onaga’s hair again.

“We will be doing no such thing Koutarou, especially when you have an exam on Monday,” Akaashi reprimanded. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined.

“Don’t you Keiji me. Now we must go Onaga, and we’ll come by again tomorrow if that's alright?” Akaashi asked.

“Of course,” Onaga said with a slight smile. They all loved him enough to spend their time hanging out with him during Parents’ Weekend just so he wouldn’t be alone. “Come whenever you’d like.”

“Yay! Open invitation,” Kaori said excitedly and gave Onaga a swift hug before heading out the door.

“We took the same bus as Kaori so we should head out too,” Yukie explained, grabbing Washio and hugging Onaga before they also left. Soon it was just Onaga, much happier than he had been when the day began.


End file.
